The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pyrus communis, a pear tree, referred to by its cultivar name ‘Russetted Bartlett’. ‘A-Ri-Rang’ Asian pears were planted with ‘Williams bon chretien’, commonly called the Bartlett pear tree, for the proper pollination of the Bartlett. One year later appearing in the top of a Bartlett tree were four pears looking like Bartlett but which were totally russetted. The following spring grafts were made to begin the ‘Russetted Bartlett’ Pear cultivar.